Solo somos tu y yo (Flippy, Fliqpy)
by Vampiro Diurno
Summary: Flippy cree que un invento ara a Fliqpy más bueno pero se equivoca... ¿Qué pasara cuando los dos se separen? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran el resto? ¿acaso Lumpy no puede entregar una carta a tiempo? todo esto y más en Solo somos tu y yo
1. la fuersa del espejo

V.D.: hola a todos soy yo su viejo amigo Vampiro Diurno, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita la primera y principal; Flippy x Fliqpy reamo esa pareja, estoy súper contento por volver a escribir sobre estos dos, enserio, enserio amo que estos dos sean pareja, sé que muchos de ustedes dicen que son la misma persona ect, ect, ect, pero se equivocan pues son dos personas habitando el mismo cuerpo en fin esta historia la escribí apenas seme la ocurrió, algo que van a ver en todos mis fic de ahora en adelante es que "_las letras con cursiva son los pensamientos"_, en fin si hay una parte en este fic que no encaja díganmelo y apropósito solo seme ocurrió eso je, je, son libres de dejar comentarios, hasta la próxima Vampiro Diurno.

Solo somos tú y yo

Capitulo N°1: la fuerza del espejo.

El día no podía ser más perfecto caía una suave lluvia, el olor a tierra mojada llenaba el aire, no había ni un solo sonido en toda la casa, Flippy estaba sentado frente el patio trasero mientras leía un libro, no era mucho una simple novela romántica, estaba tan concentrado que no le prestaba atención al sonido del timbre, hasta que un incesante golpeteo lo trago de regreso al mundo, Flippy se encamino hasta la puerta preguntándose; "¿Quién vendrá a visitarme con esta lluvia?", al llegar a la puerta se encontró con;

Flippy: ¿Cuddles?_ .el conejo amarrillo estaba todo empapado y algo agitado pues parecía abre corrido hasta la casa del oso.

Cuddles: huff… Flippy… huf… tienes… huf… que… seguirme huff..._ .las sospechas de Flippy fueron confirmadas era obvio que Cuddles había corrido hasta su casa.

Flippy: ¿adónde quieres que baya?

Cuddles: huff… a la casa de Sniffles… el… (Suspiro) huff… el tiene un nuevo invento que debes ver.

Flippy: está bien pero no saldré con esta lluvia, ven pasa iremos en mi auto_ .el oso y el conejo se encaminaron por toda la casa hasta la cochera, por el camino Flippy le dio una toalla a Cuddles al momento de entra al vehículo, después de que Flippy lo encendiera y se pusieran en camino a la casa del oso hormiguero, por todo el camino Flippy observaba de reojo a Cuddles aunque estaba cansado aun selo podía ver feliz. _eh Cuddles ¿por qué vamos a la casa de Sniffles?.

Cuddles: el tiene un nuevo invento que puede convertir cualquier emoción negativa en positiva, creo a ti te vendría muy bien.

Flippy: ¿cambiar una emoción?, _Mmm…_ _¿lo dirá por Fliqpy?__ .Cuddles notaba que su amigo estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuddles: ¿Fipply en que piensas?.

Flippy: en nada, ya llegamos_ .al bajarse del auto el oso y el conejo no lo pensaron dos veces antes de entra en la casa de Sniffles.

Cuddles: ¿Sniffles estamos aquí?, Mmm… tal vez este arriba, espérame aquí Flippy_ .Flippy asiente con la cabeza, mientas una extraña maquina llama su atención.

Se acerco un poco más como para verla mejor nota que esta máquina es semejante a un pequeño cuarto, la curiosidad venció cualquier otro impulso, en ese instante Cuddles encuentra a Sniffles.

Cuddles: aquí estas ya te traje al sujeto de prueba.

Sniffles: ¿es serio, quien es?

Cuddles: Flippy.

Sniffles: Fli-Fli-Fli-Flippy_ .tartamudeo un poco, pues ese podía haber sido el peor erro de todos.

Cuddles: ¿Qué pasa?

Sniffles: traer aquí a Flippy pudo haber sido el peor erro del mundo, solo roguemos que aun no haya entrado en la maquina_ .Rogando a todos los dioses del universo que su amigo no haya entrado aun a la maquina pues eso podía dejar libre un terrible mal, el conejo y el oso hormiguero partieron hacia la sala de estar donde estaba Flippy sin sabré que….

Flippy ya había entrado a la maquina donde observo que había un enorme botón rojo, como la curiosidad aun lo dominaba acerco sus dedos cuidadosamente hasta que estos tocaron aquel botón, Flippy escucho que la puerta de tras de él se cerro de golpe. Sniffles y Cuddles llegan al lugar poco después el primero se tira de rodillas al piso.

Sniffles: hemos llegado demasiado tarde ahora solo nos queda rezar.

Cuddles: ¿eh…?_ .no entendía lo que su amigo le trataba de decir, asique se limito a observar a la maquina.

En el interior de esta aun estaba Flippy quien al voltearse para ver la puerta, escucho un sonido como si algo grade estuviera girando a gran velocidad, poco después se dio cuenta de que era el interior de esa máquina, el ensordecedor sonido era seguido por una segadora luz blanca, Flippy sintió un cosquilleo en la manos seguido de un inaguantable dolor en la cabeza y el pecho, después vio que de todo su cuerpo salían fragmentos de luz roja que se acumularon al frente de él, poco a poco esa masa de luz comenzó a tomar forma, Flippy noto que esta tomaba una forma extrañamente familiar, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa era su misma forma como si alguien hubiera tomado esa masa de luz y hubiera hecho una prefecta imitación de su silueta. Sniffles trataba por todos los medio detener la maquina desde su nebook, pero todo lo que intentaba era en vano. Flippy notaba que las luces rojas comenzaban a desaparecer una tas otra hasta que estas dejaron ver a quien estaba de bajo de ellas , Flippy se sorprendió al ver esa figura era un clon prefecto de él, sus ropas, sus mismas placas, incluso su mismo color de pelaje, era como estar frente a un espejo, todo en ellos era idéntico hasta que esta figura abrió sus ojos, Flippy estaba sorprendido, gamas creo que lo vería de nuevo, al menos no desde su última pelea juntos, sus ojos se llenaron de furia aunque su vos aun era la misma dulce y bella de siempre, todo lo que era Flippy pronuncio ese nombre.

Flippy: Fliqpy…_ .Tras esa frase el oso sádico guio sus ojos para ver a su contraparte, cambio su mueca de confusión por su tenebrosa sonrisa.

Fliqpy: hola Flippy nonos vemos desde la ultimas vez ¿recuerdas en el bosque? Aquella vez que me golpeaste con esa piedra_ .Comenzó a caminar despacio acercándose muy clamado, pues Flippy no tenía a donde huir, sabiendo que dejo su fiel cuchillo en casa y que posiblemente Fliqpy tenía el zullo con él, Flippy solo debía esperar a que se abriera la puerta, justo y como por cosa del destino esta se abre Flippy salta por ella y grita.

Flippy: ¡sierren la puerta ahora!_ .Sniffles intenta serrarla de nuevo pero esta es interrumpida por la hoja del cuchillo de Fliqpy. _esto es malo_ .una vez que la puerta estaba abierta por completo Fliqpy salto sobre Cuddles, lo agarro del cuello lo alzo en el aire tomo su cuchillo y le abrió una herida en forma de Y desde el pecho hasta el ombligo dejando esparcidas las tripas del conejo por toda la sala, después se volteo, todo cubierto de sangre miro al oso hormiguero, cuando Sniffles intento escapar Fliqpy lo toma por la espalda, desde la carótida izquierda hasta la base de la cintura le abrió una enorme herida, metió su mano y le arranco el corazón, Sniffles se quedo contemplado su corazón por unos segundo hasta se cerró sus ojos dejo caer su cabeza y soltó el brazo de Fliqpy que lo sujetaba, Fliqpy soltó el cadáver de Sniffles tirándolo al suelo, dirigió su mirada hacia Flippy.

Fliqpy camino despacio hasta que estuvo a tan solo 50 centímetros de distancia de Flippy, el oso sádico sonreía de manera sádica y cruel, pero Flippy no mostraba reacción alguna, un poco sorprendido Fliqpy se acerco hasta estar casi tocándose, acerco su cuchillo a la meguilla de Flippy, con la parte sin filo se lo paso por toda la cara, la mueca de Fliqpy paso de sádica a sorpresa.

Fliqpy: asique… ya no me temes ¿eh…? muy interesante ja, ja, ja, _¿Cómo es posible que ya no me tema? ¿Acaso… soy yo quien debería temer, de ahora en adelante?_, bien nos vemos.

Flippy: ¿adónde vas?_ .el trataba de disimularlo, pero no podía ocultar que aun le tenía un poco de miedo, a su lado cruel.

Fliqpy: hay carne fresca allí a fuera ¿tu adonde crees?

Flippy: ¿no vas a matarme o al menos intentarlo?_ .Fliqpy se acerco lo agarro de la bravilla y le dijo;

Fliqpy: a ti te matare la final, después de todo lo mejor viene al último je, je, je_ .Dicho eso se retiro hacia la puerta pues tenia meras ganas de iniciar una carnicería hasta que vio que. _está lloviendo Mmm… ¿Flippy yo… esperare a que se detenga la lluvia? Y después los matare_ .Flippy se mantenía observando a Fliqpy pues aun estaba alerta, Fliqpy observaba a trabes del vidrio de la puerta la lluvia o al menos eso parecía, Flippy observo cómo puso su mano a cierta altura de esta, hasta que la lluvia se detuvo. _ahora si nos vemos je, je, je.

Esta historia continuara….


	2. una decición dificil

V.D: Chic s no les ha pasado que no sé cuando escriben una historia sobre la pareja que más les gusta sienten un cosquilleo en las manos? En fin este es el secundo capitulo, con cariño para tod s Vampiro Diurno.

CapitulaN°2: una decisión difícil.

Flippy salió corriendo detrás de su otro yo pues tenía que evitar que dañara a sus amigos, siguiendo su instinto comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde él creía se dirigía Fliqpy, por otra parte Fliqpy caminaba por la acera arrastrando por la cola los cadáveres de Lifty y Shifty, el primero fue degollado y al segundo le abrió el pecho de par en par, mientras los arrastraba dejaba un rio de sangre y barios órganos del jefe de los gemelos por el camino, se detuvo a tan solo tres metro de dulces risas y felicidad, levanto la vista observo a Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Nutty y Flaky todos tenias sus impermeables y jugaban saltando en charcos.

Fliqpy esbozo una sonrisa en extremo sádica dejo los cadáveres de los mapaches y como tenia la forma de Flippy pasaría de ser percibido. Por otra parte Flippy corría en la misma dirección de Fliqpy se detuvo al ver un camino de sangre y una gran cantidad de órganos los siguió hasta que se encontró con los cadáveres de Lifty y Shifty, haciendo surgir el recuerdo de lo que vivo en la guerra viendo los cadáveres de sus amigos Sneaky y Mousse.

Flippy: dios ahora ¿qué hago?_ .levanto la mirada y se encontró con los seis cadáveres de sus amigos, Toothy estaba clavado en la rama de un árbol con su cabeza colgando solo por sus venas, Giggles estaba desmembrada y colgada de una soga como si fuera ropa, Petunia y Handy estaban atravesados con aletas de un helicóptero, Nutty estaba partido a la mitad por un pedazo de vidrio y Flaky había sido atravesada con sus propias púas.

Flippy observo la escena, lo único que le vino a la mente fue volver a la casa sabiendo que posiblemente Fliqpy lo buscaría allí, comenzó a correr en dirección a casa donde sabia le sería más fácil enfrentarse a Fliqpy, al entra y observar el reloj vio que aun era temprano decidió ir a tomar un baño como para quitarse el recuerdo de lo que vivió hace unos segundos, al salir de la ducha y dirigirse a su habitación, una vez dentro de esta camino hasta el ropero listo para usar sus ropas militares, sin sabré que fuera de su casa estaba su "sombra". Fliqpy recordó haber visto en las memorias de Flippy algo que hacían dos militares como broma cuando uno hacia vigilancia y otro se quedaba en la base, se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla pero esta estaba con llave, recordó otra cosa de las memorias de Flippy y era donde el guardaba una copia de su llave. Disimuladamente levanto una pequeña piedra muy bien camuflada y saco de ella la copia que él buscaba, con cuidado abrió la puerta muy despacio como para no llamar la atención y dijo;

Fliqpy: cariño esto en casa_ .Flippy se estremeció al oír eso justo cuando iba a tomar su chaqueta, sabiendo que aun no podía enfrentarse a él, se dirigió hasta su puerta y le hecho llave, como para evitar que él entrara sabia que debido a su entrenamiento Flippy podría usar casi cualquier cosa de su habitación como arma, escucho como llamaban a su puerta.

Fliqpy: oso osito… a mi no me puedes dejar a fuera_ .ya que él tenía la copia de llave y sabiendo que la puerta solo se cerraba y se habría por dentro Fliqpy golpeo cerca del picaporte haciendo un agujero, tomo la copia y abrió la puerta, con una risa burlona le dijo; _¿Cómo estas cariño?_ .Flippy estaba algo molesto, temeroso y enojado muy enojado por lo que él le decía. _el viejo Flippy dime Flippy te gustaría que al llegar a casa te saludaran con una frase similar o algo como esto; "¿Cómo estas corazón? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?". _Dijo poniendo una voz aguda, esa frase realmente hizo que Flippy se enojara. _y dime cachorrito ¿Qué harás ahora?_ .dijo tirándose sobre Flippy haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama puso su cuchillo cerca del cuello de Flippy. _esto lo voy a gozar_ .puso el filo de su arma en pecho del oso bueno y le abrió una herida superficial pero esta sangraba, Fliqpy se sorprendió al ver que su lado bueno no mostraba reacción alguna, como experimento el acerco su cuchillo a la pierna de Flippy y le abrió otra herida pero el osito de ojos verdes aun seguía si mostrar reacción. _¿Por qué no reaccionas? Ni siquiera gritas ¿Qué te pasa?_ .el oso sádico comenzó a enojarse al ver que su otro yo solo desvió la mirada, para ver si reaccionaba o no se sentó sobre él y lo abofeteo pero Flippy ni siquiera mostraba reacción.

Flippy: no me importa lo que me hagas, desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, yo ya no te temo, además ya no puedes usarme de chivo expiatorio pues ya no somos la misma persona.

Fliqpy: ya no puedo usarte como chivo expiatorio_ .se levanto de enzima de su contraparte se sentó en un lado de la cama y se puso a pesar parecía estar triste, no sabía el porqué pero Flippy se levanto de su lugar y abraso a su lado oscuro.

Fliqpy se estremeció al sentir el abrazo, aunque a él no le gustaba las muestras de cariño dejo que Flippy continuara abrazándolo, se preguntaba porque Flippy lo abrazaba ¿acaso no lo odiaba por todo lo que le hizo? ¿Acaso los actos que el cometió eran imperdonables? Asique ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? Esa era la pergunta.

Fliqpy: dime Flippy ¿ahora que pasara?

Flippy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Fliqpy: lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué me abrazas? Es decir ¿acaso no me odias por todo lo que te hice sufrir?

Flippy: Fliqpy yo no sé, cuando un amigo necesita consuelo mi conciencia me dice que lo consuele, y esto ayuda_ .aun abrazaba a su lado oscuro, Fliqpy se preguntaba, que quiso decir con; "amigo".

Fliqpy: ¿"amigo"? ¿Qué quieres decir con amigo?

Flippy: que creo que eres mi amigo_ .el deja de abrazar a su lado cruel. _bueno lo que quiero decir es a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste tu acabaste con mis enemigos y creo que eres el único familiar que tengo asique ¿Por qué te odiaría? Todo lo que quería era hablar contigo para poder equilibra las cosas entre nosotros pero cada vez que aparecías en mis sueños o aquí en la vida real siempre querías pelear o me atacabas, (bostezo).

Fliqpy: y ¿entonces ahora qué? A mí me gusta matar pero me gustaba más cuando éramos uno solo, ¿qué voy a hacer?.

Flippy: ¿volver a la guerra…? Ahora que lo pienso ya ni guerras hay_ .Fliqpy desvió la mirada pues ya no podía mirar a Flippy por motivos que él no entendía, no pudiendo resistir más, el oso bueno abrazo de nuevo a su lado sádico, aunque a Fliqpy no le gustaban esas demostraciones de cariño le comenzaba a gustar que su otro yo le abrasara.

Fliqpy: ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué pasara ahora Flippy?_ .Flippy le dio un fuerte abrazo y después lo soltó, por algún motivo eso entristeció un poco a Fliqpy.

Flippy: dime Fliqpy ¿quieres que volvamos a ser uno?_ .Fliqpy miro a su otro yo con una mirada de confusión, Flippy tomo la barbilla de Fliqpy, no sabía bien el porqué decía esas palabras solo las decía.

Fliqpy: ¿te refieres a ser de nuevo una sola persona?

Flippy: no es obvio en fin ¿quieres o no?

Fliqpy: me encantaría pero… la preguntas es ¿tu quieres eso?_ .Flippy se emociono por algún motivo el que alguien le preguntara que quería le alegraba enserio.

Flippy: no sé si es lo que quiero, pero sé que quiero tu felicidad ya que ser de nuevo una sola persona creo que eso te aria feliz yo acepto seamos una persona de nuevo_ .Fliqpy sonrió de nuevo pero ya no era esa sonrisa sádica que todos conocían esta era dulce.

Fliqpy: si seamos uno de nuevo pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Flippy: Sniffles causo esto estoy seguro que él podrá arreglarlo.

Fliqpy: es una muy buena idea pero… ¿que no está muerto?

Flippy: Fliqpy en esta ciudad las personas muertas reviven al día siguiente de su muerte.

Fliqpy: ah…_ .observo a Flippy y noto como la luz hacia brillar su bien cuidado pelaje. __hay pero que lindo se ve__ .al pensar esa frase se mordía el labio. __¡un momento! ¿¡Por qué pensé que es lindo!?_

Flippy: hey ¿Fliqpy? ¿Fliqpy?

Fliqpy: ¿Qué pasa?

Flippy: te quedaste mirándome ¿estás bien?

Fliqpy: yo no… me quede mirándote_ .exclamo acostándose en la cama.

Flippy: am… ok oye esa es mi cama.

Fliqpy: ¿y? ¿No ves que voy a dormir aquí?

Flippy: si claro y donde se supone que voy a dormir yo_ .Fliqpy sonrió de manera casual y toco tres veces el colchón, Flippy entendió muy bien el mensaje. _¿estás loco? Tú y yo no podemos dormir en la misma cama eso no es correcto.

Fliqpy: ja, ja, ja ¿qué tienes miedo?

Flippy: ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

Fliqpy: lo que oíste miedoso tienes miedo de que te mate en la noche mientras duermes, eres miedoso casi tanto como Flaky ella le tiene miedo hasta a un simple pollito ja, ja y tú te pareces a ella, dime también le tienes miedo a la oscuridad ¿acaso quieres tu osito de peluche? Je, je, je_ .ante esa frase Flippy apretó sus puños, en su interior muy en el fondo una parte de él si tenía miedo de que Fliqpy le hiciera algo durante la noche, Fliqpy por otra parte doblo sus brazo y comenzó a cacarear como gallina, sabiendo que Fliqpy lo estaba retando para ver si se atrevía a dormir con él Flippy se enoja con más fuerza. Fliqpy seguía burlándose de Flippy cosa que lo hizo enfurecerse aun más.

Flippy: ¡ya basta!_ .tras decir eso salto al lado de Fliqpy tomo las sabanas y las estiro haciendo que Fliqpy callera al suelo, Flippy se acomodo en medio de la cama y se dispuso a dormirse, enojado y adolorido Fliqpy se levanto del suelo, se subió a la cama y empujo a Flippy haciendo que este callera, Fliqpy tomo posesión de la cama se acomodo en medio de esta y se tapo, Flippy se levanto enfurecido, empujo a Fliqpy a un lado se metió en la cama y se acurruco al lado de Fliqpy, se miraron mutuamente y después se voltearon dándole al otro la espalda.

Flippy y Fliqpy: _esta va hacer una noche larga__ .pensaron mientras se quedaban dormidos poco a poco, en lo que sería una incómoda y larga noche.

Esta Historia Continuara….


	3. malas noticias

V.D: hola chic este es el tercer capítulo de esta historia, sinceramente tengo más de Flippy Fliqpy en mi mente pero debo terminar otros desenen suerte.

Cuídense, Vampiro Diurno.

Capitulo N°3: malas noticias.

Durante la noche y por lo incómodos que estaba, Fliqpy despertó tres veces en las cuales Flippy lo había golpeado debido a una pesadilla, en un cierto punto Flippy se voltea y abraza a Fliqpy, después de eso ninguno tuvo problemas para segrí durmiendo excepto lo incómodos que estaban, al menos hasta que sonó el despertador, el primero en despertar fue Flippy con un poco de dolor de cabeza y algo cansado por la mala noche que tuvo, se froto lo ojos para ver si se había levantado por completo se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara, las manos, se cepillo los dientes. Se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina a prepara el desayuno, ya en la cocina se preparo para hacer el desayuno hasta que.

Fliqpy: ¿podrías hacerme el desayuno para mí también?_ .grito desde la habitación o el baño Flippy no podía localizar de donde venia el sonido.

Flippy: claro_ .tras tomar una ducha Fliqpy sale del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, desde la puerta pudo observar a Flippy como cocinaba. _¿vas a entra o no?

Fliqpy: ¿pero qué? Ah lo olvide tu agudo sentido_ .se acerco a la mesa donde se sentó en uno de sus extremos Flippy le puso frente del un plato que tenía unos panqueques con dulce de leche y unas tostadas, puso un plato en el otro extremo y se sentó frente a Fliqpy.

Flippy observo como en menos de tres minutos Fliqpy se había terminado todo lo que tenía en su plato, dudaba si su reflejo había masticado por lo menos, tras terminar Fliqpy paso la manga de su chaqueta por su boca limpiándola de restos de comida.

Fliqpy: estuvo muy rico.

Flippy: me alegra que te gustara pero la próxima vez trata de masticar por lo menos ¿quieres?_ .al terminar esa frase, levanto los platos y los coloco en el fregadero. _bien ¿listo para ir a ver a Sniffles?_ .Fliqpy observo a Flippy de pies a cabeza.

Fliqpy: esto listo pero no crees que deberías ponerte algo de ropa primero_ .Flippy se observo y se dio cuenta de que solo traía sus placas, se sonrojo un poco y corrió a su habitación.

Una vez dentro rebobino un poco desde anoche que estaba desnudo a lo que se dio cuenta de que había dormido completamente desnudo al lado de Fliqpy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, poco después saco del ropero su chaqueta y su boina, se las coloco y volvió a la cocina.

Flippy: estoy listo vámonos_ .Fliqpy yacía inmóvil con la mirada puesta sobre Flippy sus ojos amarillos no se los quitaba de enzima. _¿Fliqpy?

Fliqpy: ¿Mmm…?

Flippy: paso de nuevo… te quedaste mirándome ¿estás bien? ¿No?

Fliqpy: si, si vámonos_ .se sentía algo más, como si prefiriera ver a Flippy sin ropa que con ella.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Fliqpy camina detrás de Flippy, no podía evitar verlo en realidad le gustaba verlo, mientras caminaban a la casa de Sniffles se toparon por el camino con Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Flaky y Nutty todo iban en dirección a casa de Handy, al ver a su amigo Cuddles no tardo en saludarlo.

Cuddles: hola Flippy_ .se quedo atónito y mudo al distinguir los amarillos ojos de Fliqpy. _a-a-a-a-a-a_ .temblaba, tartamudeaba y sus orejas se habían caído, sabía que en cualquier momento sacaría su enorme cuchillo y lo mataría, serró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el agudo golpe, al no sentirlo los abrió despacio y vio que Flippy estaba normal. _hay Flippy me alegra que seas tú de nuevo.

Flippy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Cuddles: digo recién estabas am… ya sabes con los ojos y los colmillos.

Flippy: ah… te refieres a así_ .le dijo señalándole para que se diera vuelta.

Al voltearse no lo podía creer allí estaba parado justo frente a él, era, era, era Flippy, no este era otro, el conejo se volvió y se encontró con Flippy después regreso su miraba para ver de nuevo a Flippy, Cuddles estuvo así por unos segundos y después comenzó a gritar y a corre en círculos alrededor de los "gemelos", Fliqpy ya no podía soportarlo más, metió su mano en su chaqueta, Flippy sabía muy bien que iba a agarra, tomo el brazo de su contraparte, cuando Fliqpy lo miro Flippy negó con la cabeza. Fliqpy capto el mensaje Flippy le hizo una señal indicándole que ya volvía y se alego, el resto de la padilla escucho los gritos de Cuddles se acercaron para ver que le pasaba, lo vieron corriendo en círculos alrededor de "Flippy", se acercaron para intentar clamarlo, pero se detuvieron al mirar a "Flippy" todos gritaron de terror cuando vieron esos ojos, eso brillantes ojos amarillos, tal era el terror que se quedaron inmóviles, Flaky dejo caer lo que llevaba al ver eso Fliqpy camino hasta ella, recogió las cosas y se las entrego, temblorosa Flaky las recibió pero se clamo al ver que la mirada de Fliqpy ya no tenía ese fuego asesino que tuvo siempre, poco después todos escucharon que los gritos de Cuddles yace habían callado, al mirar vieron que Flippy lo arrastraba de las orejas mientras Cuddles comía algo de miel, todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a dos Flippys y enzima uno de ellos tenía los ojos amarillos, Flippy y Fliqpy se miraron mutuamente, hasta el punto que.

Flippy y Fliqpy: ¿qué?

Flaky: e-e-el v-va a ma-matarnos.

Fliqpy: ¿yo?

Giggles: si tu.

Fliqpy: ¿no creen que si quisiera matarlos no lo abría hecho ya?

Nutty: Mmm… buen punto.

Toothy: el tiene razón en un buen punto.

Flippy: chicos clámense.

Nutty: ¿Cómo quieres que nos clamemos Flippy? Si Flippy va a matarnos.

Flippy: ¿yo?

Nutty: no tu el… hay esto es confuso.

Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles y Toothy: y que lo digas amigo.

Fliqpy: si les interesa mi nombre es Fliqpy.

Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy y Nutty: ¿Fliqpy?

Flippy: si chicos él se Fliqpy, Fliqpy me prometió que no mataría a nadie ¿no es así Fliqpy?

Fliqpy: si, si.

Flaky: bien… te voy a creer si vas mañana a la fiesta de Handy, si ambos van mañana a la fiesta de Handy a las 18:00 hs.

Giggles: Flaky ¿estás segura de eso?

Flaky: sí, si ellos van juntos, le voy a creer.

Fliqpy: está bien iremos, pero ahora debemos irnos.

Giggles: ¿a dónde?

Flippy: a casa de Sniffles.

Toothy: Mmm… bueno después díganle que debe ir a la fiesta no vemos_ .los chicos se despidieron y cada grupo tomo su camino.

Flippy: ¿Fliqpy? ¿Por qué les dijiste que iríamos los dos?

Fliqpy: porque así será… una vez que seamos uno de nuevo.

Flippy: ah… bueno_ .Fliqpy se sentía algo mal al decir eso, el quería estar con Flippy pero no de esa forma.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a su destino, la casa del oso hormiguero, Flippy toco la puerta, cuando Sniffles los atendió se espanto al ver a los Flippys, tanto que camino sobre sus propis pasos hasta entra en la casa.

Sniffles: ¿Qué, qué quieren?

Fliqpy: por tu bien espero que sepas como arreglar esto_ .dijo mientras caminaba amenazadoramente hasta Sniffles.

Sniffles: ¿arreglar?

Flippy: lo que Fliqpy quiso decir fue; si tienes un modo para que volvamos a ser uno solo.

Sniffles: ¿en serio quieres ser uno de nuevo con él? ¿Flippy?

Fliqpy: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_ .al decir esas palabras tomo a Sniffles por el cuellos y lo levanto en el aire, al ver esa Flippy se enojo.

Sniffles: yo, yo quise decir que… me estas ahogando.

Flippy: Fliqpy suéltalo me prometiste que no matarías a nadie.

Fliqpy: yo nunca dije eso.

Flippy: pues para mi si lo hiciste_ .al ver que Fliqpy seguía estrangulando a Sniffles y no le daba respuesta, Flippy agarro su brazo, aun así Fliqpy no le prestaba atención, enojado Flippy comenzó a apretar el brazo de Fliqpy.

Al sentir aquel apretón Fliqpy se dio cuenta de la cantidad de fuerza que tenía Flippy, nunca ni siquiera en una de sus múltiples peleas se había percatado de eso, Fliqpy frunció el seño y soltó a Sniffles, después de eso Flippy lo soltó a él, se levanto la manga de la chaqueta y observo una pequeña marca realmente Flippy era muy fuerte.

Flippy: ¿y bien Sniffles puedes arreglarlo o no?

Sniffles: lo siento Flippy no puedo, la maquina no estaba terminada, cuando entraste en ella por algún motivo_ .pausa. _te dio a ti un cuerpo material y desgraciadamente no hay modo de invertirlo.

Fliqpy: estúpido pedazo de miarda_ .dijo tomando de nuevo a Sniffles y colocándole su cuchillo en su cuello.

Flippy: Fliqpy_ .le dijo tomándolo del hombro, Fliqpy decidió clamarse un segundo y soltar de nuevo a Sniffles.

Sniffles: creo que tendrán que aprender a vivir juntos pero separados.

Flippy: si eso creo_ .noto que su otro yo se estaba retirando_ .¿adónde vas?

Fliqpy: a casa tengo que hacer una maleta.

Flippy: ¿maleta?

Fliqpy: te lo aclarare después, cuídense ambos_ .al decir eso el oso sádico salió de la casa.

Sniffles: ¿dejaras que se vaya?

Flippy: ¿Qué?

Sniffles: he notado como lo miras, no dejes que se vaya Flippy, no dejes que él se aleje de ti, ve y evítalo.

Flippy: no importa si se lo digo él aun así se ira, nunca supe que era tener una familia, pero sé que si amas algo lo dejas ir y que se sea feliz.

Sniffles: ¿y tú crees que él será feliz sin ti?

Flippy: ya no sé qué creer bueno supongo que así es la vida por cierto Sniffles, Toothy me pidió que te dijera que quiere que vayas a una fiesta en la casa de Handy mañana a las 18:00 esperamos verte allí.

Sniffles. Allí estaré nos vemos.

Flippy: si nos vemos_ .al salir de la casa de Sniffles, Flippy noto que lo que Fliqpy dijo era verdad, él ya no estaba allí, sabiendo donde estaba Flippy comenzó a caminar, para si podía evitar que él se fuera.

Esta Historia Continuara….


	4. sentimientos

V.D: eh aquí la última parte de esta historia si alguien la ha seguido gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer lo que escribo nos escribimos en la Próxima Vampiro Diurno.

Capitulo N°4: sentimientos.

Flippy estaba parado frete a la puerta de su casa, lo que estaba pasando no tenía sentido él nunca había proseguido a nada ni a nadie y ahora había una persona que lo había cambiado todo. Flippy estaba en una batalla entre sí ir y decirle todo a Fliqpy o quedarse allí donde estaba esperando y esperando, pero el frio y un valor que salió de la nada lo impulsaron a entra, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Fliqpy sentado muy pensativo en la mesa con una maleta abierta al lado zullo.

Flippy: Fliqpy no empacaste nada.

Fliqpy: es que no tengo que empacar todo lo que está aquí y en toda la casa es tulló, lo único que tengo son esta boina, esta chaqueta, este cuchillo y las placas nada más.

Flippy: qué bueno que no te fuiste Fliqpy hay algo que me gustaría contrate.

Fliqpy: yo también tengo algo que contarte.

Flippy: bueno empieza tú.

Fliqpy: bien veras desde que nos separamos comencé a sentir cosas, cosas rara, por ejemplo; hoy a la tarde cuando le dije a Sniffles estúpido pedazo de miarda, sentí algo raro aquí en mi pecho ¿Sabes qué es?

Flippy: ah… es tan lindo que demuestre eso Fliqpy creo que lo que sentiste era remordimiento o sea eso pasa cuando te arrepientes de algo, yo nunca creí que tuvieras otra emoción aparte de la ira.

Fliqpy: hay algo más últimamente he sentido cosas más raras aun, cuando estoy cerca de una persona en especial, cuando esta persona me mira, cuando me habla, cuando me toca, no sé desde cuando comenzó eso, solo se que comenzó, y lo más raro es que me cuesta controlar lo que siento, a beses quiero tirármele enzima y otras quiero estar a su lado para siempre y a beses esas dos sensaciones se mesclan y siento una calidez aquí_ .decía tocándose el corazón.

Flippy: Fliqpy increíble gamas creí que tu pudieras llegar a sentir eso es decir jamás ni en un millón de años, lo que sientes es amor Fliqpy tu estas enamorado_ .Fliqpy sonrió al oír eso en realidad esa frase lo hizo muy feliz pero aun tenía dudas.

Fliqpy: ¿amor? ¿Enserio crees eso?

Flippy: bueno cada uno reacciona diferente al amor, cambiando de tema ¿quién es?, ¿Quién es la persona que te robo el corazón? Anda dímelo no seas así eh.

Fliqpy tomo aire, suspiro y profundizo a frase que Flippy menos esperaba.

Fliqpy: la persona… de la que estoy enamorado_ .pausa y suspiro. _e-e-e-e-_ .suspiro. _eres tú, Flippy yo te amo_ .Flippy se quedo con la boca muy abierta, Fliqpy se levanto de la silla camino hasta quedar al lado de Flippy y le dijo; _yo… lamento que lo sepas de esa froma pero es la verdad te amo más que nada, se que debe ser raro por eso… me iré en la mañana. _tras decir esa frase salió de la cocina y corrió a la habitación serró la puerta con llave se metió bajo las sabanas, se tapo hasta la cabeza, y reflexiono todo lo que paso, le dijo a Flippy que lo amaba y ni siquiera sabía si él sentía lo mismo. __probablemente se esté riendo de mí, no el no es así. Tal vez ahora me odie y se quede a dormir en el sofá o tal vez, o tal vez este discutiendo sobre, si me hecha ahora de la casa o no o tal vez, o tal vez ya lo decidió y viene hacia aquí para echarme fuera__ .al terminar de pensar Fliqpy escucho los paso que se acercaban amenazantes se acurruco en la cama serró sus ojos y espero.

Los pasos se detuvieron una voz suave dijo:

Flippy: Fliqpy ¿estás aquí?_ .al no recibir respuesta metió la mano por el mismo agujero que Fliqpy había hecho utilizo su llave y abrió la puerta, camino hasta la cama observo el bulto que había en ella, con cuidado tomo las sabanas y dejo al descubierto a Fliqpy. _aquí estas.

Fliqpy: … ¿Qué quieres?

Flippy: hablemos eso es lo que quiero.

Fliqpy: yo no quiero_ .al decir eso comenzó a sollozar levemente.

Flippy: Fliqpy ¿está llorando?

Fliqpy: no.

Flippy: y ¿qué es eso que te sale de los ojos?

Fliqpy: yo, yo, yo.

Flippy: ¡Fliqpy!

Fliqpy: hay bueno ya si ¿de acuerdo? Estoy llorando, estoy llorando porque de seguro tú debes odiarme.

Flippy: ¿por qué?

Fliqpy: porque te dije que te amo, de seguro tu no sientes lo mismo, de seguro tu quieres casarte y formar una familia y todo eso.

Flippy: hay Fliqpy_ .esa frase fue acompañada por un abrazo. _si Fliqpy yo quiero casarme y formar una familia pero no si tu no formas parte de ella.

Fliqpy: ¿eh?

Fliqpy sintió como los labios de Flippy chocaban con los suyos, en un beso dulce y muy apasionado, a pesar de ser como era Fliqpy era un poco tímido y ocultaba su lengua, la cual no pudo resistirse al sentir el rose de la lengua de Flippy, se podía decir que peleaban por el dominio, al cabo de uno minutos se separaron para tomar aire.

Fliqpy: ¿Flippy? ¿Acaso tu?

Flippy: te amo.

Fliqpy: ¿eh?

Fin… No mentira continúa:

Flippy: lo que oíste te amo, te he amado desde bueno sinceramente no se, solo se que te amo, por eso te ofrecí ser uno de nuevo por que no quería que nos separaran.

Fliqpy: Flippy el motivo por el que acepte fue porque quería verte feliz pero en realidad eso me entristecía yo quería estar a tu lado por siempre.

Flippy: oh… Fliqpy eso es tan dulce_ .se unieron de nuevo en un beso, en un apasionado beso, más apasionado que el anterior.

La noche comenzó en esa pequeña cama entre beso y caricias las palabras sobraban, el amor se respiraba en el aire, el ambiente era perfecto, donde Flippy era el dominante y Fliqpy se sometía a su voluntad.

A la mañana siguiente, se podía observar la ropa de ambos esparcida por todo el suelo, en la cama se observaba a Fliqpy que dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Flippy que lo miraba con amor, guio su mano y acaricio aquel pelaje semejante al suyo y olfatear ese olor, ese dulce olor, Fliqpy no tardo en despertar admirando a Flippy y toda la perfección que iba con el.

Flippy: hola mi amor.

Fliqpy: hola mi amor, dime esto es como lo soñaste siempre.

Flippy: no es mucho mejor_ .se unieron en un apasionado y dulce beso, que duro poco pues el timbre los interrumpió.

Flippy y Fliqpy: ¿Quién será?

Dejando a Fliqpy en la cama, Flippy se levanto tomo una chaqueta y una boina del suelo, le daba igual si era de él o de Fliqpy, camino hasta la puerta para encontrase con:

Flippy: ¿Lumpy? ¿Qué pasa amigo?_ .allí esta con un gorro y in bolso de cartero.

Lumpy: oh nada solo te traje esta carta, es de unos amigos tuyos.

Flippy: ¿am…? Ok.

Lumpy: bien nos vemos hoy en la fiesta, Flippy los chicos dicen que llevaras un invitado me muero por conocerlo.

Flippy: estoy seguro que ya lo conoces.

Lumpy: ¿Qué?

Flippy: nada bueno nos vemos Lumpy cuidarte.

Lumpy: tu también.

Al despedirse del alce Flippy entro de nuevo en la casa observando aquel sobre y emitiendo un grito de sorpresa, cosa que alarmo a Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: ¿Qué paso?_ .Flippy yacía aun en shock por lo que decía esa carta. _¿qué es esa carta Flippy?

Flippy: no de que sino de quien.

Fliqpy: eso si no te entendí.

Flippy: esta carta es de, es de_ .suspiro. _es de Mouse y Sneaky.

Fliqpy: imposible….

¿FIN?

V.D: hola de nuevo ¿y? ¿Qué les pareció? En fin si les soy sincero creo que este Fic tendrá una continuación, bueno que esperaban, se supone que hay una fiesta y Flippy recibió una carta de sus antiguos compañeros y viejos amigos que él pensó había muerto durante la guerra, en fin a estos dos Mouse y Sneaky los usare en otro fic bueno hasta la próxima su viejo amigo Vampiro Diurno. (Y)


End file.
